$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {4} \\ {4} & {-2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {1} \\ {3} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1}+{1} & {4}+{1} \\ {4}+{3} & {-2}+{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {5} \\ {7} & {-1}\end{array}\right]}$